Hiro Hakifuku
Hiro Hakifuku is the wife of Kyōsuke Hakifuku and a former Gotei 13 Captain. Most of her past is unknown to everyone but her husband. Her maiden name was Hiro Okakura (岡倉裕). Appearance Hiro Hakifuku has short, brown hair with a little ribbon and brown eyes, giving her a very young and feminine look. She uses a cerise-red kimono, with golden flower details and an obi. She wears two red hip bows and traditional red geta. During her time as a Captain, she wore the standard Shinigami outfit, with a red obi ''and red hip bows. Personality She is a very friendly, helpful person and is said to resemble Retsu Unohana alot, both in personality as in the young, feminine look. She always tries to change the course of a talk whenever they ask her if she's a Shinigami, although she makes this in a very soft way, showing a manipulative side and a very clever mind. She tends not to fight, saying that she abandoned that life long ago, after understanding that fights are the start of hatred, death, misery, sadness and all that's bad in the world. This trait is thought to come from her past, because of the death of her parents by a Shinigami, as he thought they were enemies. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''She is so good at fighting with her katana'', she took down 14 relatively weak Fracción in a row with ease. She is also very proficient at Iaidō (居合道, Iaidō), sheathing her sword in a brief moment, releasing an energy wave or a slash, defeating a weak opponent very quickly. Kidō Master: She has great proficiency with Binding and Destructive spells (mostly Destructive spells), as she is also capable of using strong and advanced techniques with no incantation and some with even not referring the name. *'Healing Kidō Master:' Being a former Captain, Hiro knew her way around healing spells. She can heal severe injuries such as burst organs, deep cuts, etc. This reveals a mastery in the arts of Kidō and a possible former post in the 4th Division. *'Modified Kidō Expert:' She has developed her own techniques with the knowledge she has of Kidō. She based mostly on concentrating and hardening reiatsu. :*'Crescent Moon Crimson Star Flower' (上弦深紅星花, Jōgen Shinku Seika): This technique creates about 30-50 small Kidō spheres (depending on the amount of Spiritual Pressure left and the use of incantation) around the enemy. Its command is "Blossom the sky" '(花天, ''Keten), but its full incantation is '"Light up the sky with your one-thousand eyes. You who light up the flesh of the commom mortals. Come now and serve my wish. Dance madly in my hands and fire now. Blossom the sky!" '(あなたの一千の目で空を点灯。あなた方の光最大一般によく使わ人間の肉を。今来て、私の願いを果たす。私の手に猛烈踊り、今発動。花天, Anata no ichi sen no me de sora o tentō. Anata-kata no hikari saidai ippan ni yoku tsukawa ningen no niku o. Ima kite, watashi no negai o hatasu. Watashi no te ni mōretsu odori, kon hatsudō. Keten!). When this is pronounced, all the spheres connect with spirit wires and lock the enemy. The spheres bloom into flowers that look like stars and the wires tie up the enemy. The spheres explode, creating a massive explosion that injures gravely the enemy. Being a Modified Kidō spell, it requires a great amount of Spiritual Power and it's used as a last resort. She can choose to increase the damage by using a Destructive spell to unleash the spheres' explosion. This technique seems to be in the 90's level. '''Devastating Spiritual Power: Her Spiritual Pressure is so big that if she releases its full power, she would create a small man-size crater with hot soil due to the amount of energy released. She has been compared to have the reiatsu of a Captain-Commander. Shunpō Expert: She has good proficiency at using Flash Steps. She was capable of surprising her husband, a former Captain, by appearing behind him suddently, with no clue of movement. *'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Cicada' (隠密歩法四楓の参 • 空蝉, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San : Utsusemi ): She has shown to use this technique to illude the enemy, stabbing them in the back. Immense Endurance & Durability: She has shown to be very durable in battle, suffering several grave injuries and still holding as if nothing has happened. She is capable of defeating 14 Fracción in a row, without being hurt gravely and getting tired. Zanpakutō Mujōmaru (無常丸, Transience): A standard katana. Its hilt is red, its sheath is dark purple and its tsuba is shaped like a German cross. *'Shikai:' It's released by the command "Counter the balance" (残高を打ち消す, Zandaka o uchikesu): She grabs her sword with her two hands, similar to kendō style. The sword starts glowing purple, until it's heard a sound similar to a heart beat and the glow disappears. :''Shikai's Special Ability: ''After its release, it shows no physical alteration, but it gains a unique power. It's called Saka'geki '(逆撃, Counter Strike). Everytime the enemy hits her or defends an attack with its sword, it takes a hit with the same strength as the one made by itself. Trivia *Her sword's name and power was inspired by the Terraria game's weapon Starfury. *She is voiced by the seiyū Yukira Hino